Gaming in the Fall and Summer months
by midnightownage
Summary: A tale of an experience of Gaming in a area full of beauty Notice: I'm not a huge Fan of Hatsune Miku so please excuse me if this fanfic sounds odd


Gaming in the Autumn and Summer months

The length of these seasons depend of where you live in the world. In this case Autumn last from September to early December. And Summer lasts from June to Sept.

If you were to walk/run/bike down a path that starts with a hill and long strech of a path with some little hills, Make a left since you can't go anywhere else but back, go past some trees and You'll find A field somewhat far away from the house, lays with its wonderful jade grass, not too steep slops, a wonderful view of the sky and Moon and night and Trees. One very specific tree had a small setup where a single person or at other times 3 or more people would sit down and game. Just game their hours away. It could be NES, Super NES, Nintendo 64, Neo geo, Gamecube, Sega Genesis, Saturn, Dreamcast, Xbox, Xbox one, Playstation 1, Playstation 2, PS3, PS4, Wii u, Vectrex, Nintendo 3DS, Atari 2600, Atari 7800 or even the Sharp X68000 or Famicom. They would just game and game away.

The Autumn months were in play and Hatsune miku and Kagamine Len toke a stroll through the pathway that led to this place. They always had a 2003 CRT Television in the area they found perfect. When it came to modern systems that strongly suggest you as the consumer play With HDMI, They would either bring a RGB cable or just simply play it at home. But when Fall and Summer months were around, Coming to this place is just great for them to relax.

They came the area and admired the Leaves blowing in the breeze and the Lake near by with the Frogs hopping from lily pad to lily pad. They sat down hooked up the NES and spent their hours playing Super C and Double Dragon 2.

Imagen what it would look like if Billy and Jimmy were fighting people in this area? said Kagamine Len

Oh My, That would be something. said Hatsune miku

They'd probably toss them in the lake or something

They left after they were done playing

That was some damn fine gaming right there. said Hatsune miku

Indeed, perhaps We'll bring Megurine Luka for some Goldeneye 007 and War gods action. said Kagamine len

sounds great, See ya later then

See ya Hatsune!.

Hatsune admired the path to the field on her way home and though how awesome it would be to race down this area with some bikes.

Kagamine len sat down on her couch, thinking about all kinds of things other people would do at the field. Would they read books? or Read comic books? Would they watch Anime? or watch Movies?

Hatsune would return sooner then the chance they had to play some N64, It was still Fall. See arivied there a dance a little bit in the wind admiring the color of the leaves and the area itself.

She then Sat down with some Sony PS2 games and Looked through them and found "Snow white and the seven cleaver boys" she didn't know anything about it. But Hatsune gave it a shot.

She was not pleased with the game, no real shocker there. She still had the Playstation 2 out so she played some Katamari Damacy while thinking what would happen if a Ball was collecting all the trees and mountain far in the distance in the area. and then after she then decided to try and beat some of her race times in Mario kart Wii. When She Got to the track "Maple treeway" She just had to look again and admire the the area once more.

The leaves kinda acted like a back pillow or blanket that would go under her. She smiled once more when she saw a huge pile of Leaves blow away in the wind, The lake started to fill with the leaves blowing in the wind. Hatsune even got some amusement from seeing frogs trying to hop across the leaves in the rather wide lake not too far away from where she sat. Hatsune noticed the area had a different ambience to it seeing that dark clouds covered the Sky. She then later said to herself "I'd love to see this place again in it's summer version, Altough either way It's freaking great." She then continued to race in Mario kart wii, Hell she even raced online for a bit.

Seconds past, Weeks past, Months past and Summer had came. Kagamine was calling Megurine luka.

Looks like Megurine Luka won't be able to come over today, Ah well I'll do some singing practice then.

I can wait another day, after all We hardly went to that place during the Winter.

Ture, Ture.

Hatsune went to the field and it was just awesome! the Sun shined all over the field making the grass just freaking gorgeous to look at. The light breeze had the green leaves soar up and down through the sky. The lake was like the Water in Super Mario Sunshine for the Gamecube, Majestic. Speaking of Super Mario Sunshine, She played the music from the Underwater part of Noki bay and even ran around the area Laughing and Smiling.

That mountain over there is quite something Hmm, Perhaps I could get a good view from the top of that tree. she said.

She went on top of the tree and starred at the mountain and sky while listing to Stickerbrush symphony and Soaring from Sonic Xtreme, It was freaking great, The sun gave everything a great look to everything.

She spent more time being amused by the area then playing games. She only played Grand theft auto 5 (Xbox 360 version) for 50 minutes out of the 1 hour and 55 minutes she was there.

Things got also great during the night. Hatsune miku again went alone to the field, layed her back by a tree and hung an old school oil lantern that gave a nice shine to the area. She brought some random Japanese Sega saturn games with her like, High school Terra story, Jissen Pachinko Hisshouhou twin!, Mahou no Janshi Poe Poe Poemy and Pro Soccer Club Wo Tsukuro!.

Hatunse had yet to play any of them since they had arrived in the Mail today but she was up for the adventure of playing them. She hung a Candle in a glass bottle on the tree and looked at the full moon and the stars which gave the field whatever little light there was.

The atmosphere was just awesome it had really gotten her in the mood to play these recently bought games. She was quite shocked by High school terra story and couldn't really figure out Mahou No janshi poe poe poemy. But she got some amusment from the games.

The next day Hastune, Kagamine and Megurine all came to the field and had a blast playing Castle crashers and just loving the look of the area.

How did you guys find this place? it's amazing. said Megurine

Me and Megurine decided to look around the area of our house one day and came across this wonderful area. said Kagamine

I just hope this place doesn't get bulldozed over are something, I'm not tree huger but god. I can't get enough of this place. said Hatsune miku.

Why is Superman 64 here? asked Megurine

OH YEA, I was gonna toss that in that random drain pipe 30 feet away from us hold on. said Kagamine

hey Miku, did you bring an N64? asked Megurine

Yes. after we're done with Castle crashers, We'll play goldeneye.

Sounds good, Perhaps we can also explore this fine area?

Sure Megurine, Why not. IT was such an awesome discovery finding this area. said Hatsune miku

Well after Superman 64 was disposed, they all continued to enjoy their gaming in the area. Hatsune miku came back at the end of the day to put on a practice show and make a song about this wonderful field.

The end

Author's note: I myself have not really played enough Hatsune miku games to make it worth making more Hatsune fanfics, But I hope you enjoyed this one. Also just for shits and giggles i'll say this "Matsune Hiku"


End file.
